Veto Volcano
}} Veto Volcano is a twist from . It introduced twisted alterations of the standard Power of Veto, which were placed into the game each week by a particular houseguest of either the David or Goliath factions. Overview Each week, after the HOH winner has been determined, the highest ranking player in the HOH competition from the OPPOSITE faction will be able to pick one of 9 potential Veto alterations to throw into the game. The selected Veto type will then be up for grabs in that week’s POV competition. As mentioned, the player who selects the Veto power is not only determined by next best performance, but also by faction. So for example, if a David wins HOH, the highest ranking Goliath picks the Veto, and vice versa. Once a Veto has been picked and placed into the game, it is removed from the list and cannot be picked again, so each decision is a vital one to that round and future ones. Failure to vote for a Veto type after winning the power will not only force the type to be chosen by Chatzy, but also result in the houseguest who had the power becoming a third nominee as punishment. You have been warned. After a certain number of rounds (including Double Evictions!) the twist will end, and standard Vetos will return as normal. Veto Variations GOLDEN Veto As simple as it comes, your standard Power of Veto can be picked. This allows the winner to veto any one of the two nominees from the block, with HOH naming the replacement DOUBLE Veto With this Veto there are TWO separate winners. Each winner may save one person from the block, with the highest placer going first. HOH will re-nominate after the use of each veto. i.e. Veto used, replacement named, Veto used, replacement named. BOOMERANG Veto The ONE veto winner has the choice to save BOTH nominees. In this instance, HOH only re-noms after the winner chooses to save one or both of the initial nominees. FORCED Veto As it says on the tin, the veto winner MUST pick one of the two nominees to be saved, guaranteeing the need for a replacement nominee. SECRET Veto In the style of the Secret Week twist seen in seasons 6-8, the veto winner's identity remains unknown, and they can use the veto however they see fit without anyone knowing it was them who used it. TRICKY Veto Wanna make it hard for the veto to be used? In this version, the veto winner may pick someone to use the veto on, but that person can ONLY be saved if they complete a mini task to a set standard, otherwise veto goes unused. DIAMOND Veto The winner of this veto can save one nominee AND name the replacement nominee THEMSELVES. HAIL MARY Veto If the veto is used, the OTHER NOMINEE ON THE BLOCK has the power to name the replacement nominee. REVENGE Veto If the veto is used, the VETOED NOMINEE has the power to name the replacement nominee. History Category:Twists Category:Big Brother Eruption Twists